The present invention concerns a sterile packing and a sterilization method using this packing.
Some activities involve transporting sterile parts or components in sterile packing. This is the case in particular for the component parts of syringes, which must be transported between the production site and an assembly site, to form the syringe, and fill the syringe bodies.
A known sterilization method used for syringe parts consists of placing these parts in packings made of a flexible and airtight material, then exposing these packings thus filled to gamma rays. This method has the drawback, for the syringe manufacturer, of having to pack the non-sterilized parts in non-sterile packings, then to transmit these packings to a service provider specialized in this type of sterilization, which, after sterilization, transmits these packings to the purchaser of the parts, for assembly and/or filling of the syringes. The use of a specialized sub-contractor of this type constitutes a notable constraint for the syringe manufacturer.
Another known sterilization method in such an application uses water vapor to sterilize the parts and their packing. This sterilization method is preferred to the radiation sterilization method because it is well-received by the pharmaceutical industry using the syringes, or even required by some users, or is also made obligatory by the nature or material of the packed parts or components. There are not, however, packings making it possible to ensure the perfect performance of sterilization during the sterilization method and, after transport, the perfect preservation of the integrity of the packing all the way to the end user.